There is a configuration of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM: Magnetic Random Access Memory) in which a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ: Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element having a tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR: Tunneling MagnetoResistive) effect is included in a data memory unit. Such a configuration is drawing attention as a high-speed/large-capacity nonvolatile memory device. In such a memory device, it is desirable to reduce the reversal current when performing magnetization reversal.